Ways to Annoy the HELL out of Xana
by Hiraku Abridged
Summary: Simple ways to annoy Xana until he snaps and tries to kill you. I'D LIKE SOME MORE SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE! I will upload every ten suggestions into a new chapter.
1. Annoying ways from me

20 Ways to Annoy the HELL out of Xana

Play with his switch.

Pour water on his processor.

Pull up porn on the mainframe screen.

Just stand next to the supercalculator.

Tell him bad jokes and ask if he gets it.

Poke him mercilessly with a stick (it doesn't conduct electricity).

Ask if he's a fan of (name random couple)

Ask what he wants to do when he grows up.

Make up what the word 'Xana' stands for. (Extra credit: make it stupid-

e  
X A N A)  
t n a t  
r g n t  
e r n a  
m y y c  
e k  
l  
y  
(AKA eXtremely Angry Nanny Attack)

Abuse Xana's sign (put it everywhere)

Exorcise his ghosts.

Take pity on his victims and complain loudly that he 'should make his own subjects'

Ask if radioactivity is harmful to his processor.  
If answered 'yes,' smirk evilly and walk away.

Get Odd to eat his monsters on Lyoko.

Activate his towers-for no reason.

Go to Sector Five in the middle of the night.

Show the Scyphozoa a pair of chopsticks. (Calamari XD)

Sit on top of Tarantulas like Aelita did that one time. (They can't get you by themselves)

Play 'tag' with Xana's monsters.

Play chess with Xana. Cheat. When accused of cheating, just tell Xana he isn't a very good sport. (Warning-may cause Xana to rampage)

I'd like more! Please send any suggestions to me!


	2. Suggestions 1

Make out in front of the supercalculator.

Remind him of ALL his failed plans, then laugh at him and proclaim you could've done better.

Tell him that if he takes over the world, nobody will change his batteries.

Ask what would happen if you pressed all the keys at the same time. Before answered, do it anyway.

Put one finger on Control, one on Alt, and one on Delete.

Record a TERRIBLE song and play it on the supercomputer. Turn it up as loud as the sound will go.

Throw a party in Sector Five. (see below)

Get his monsters drunk while at it.

Dress up as a ghost and disobey a Xana command. Lead a revolt.

Introduce the Marabounta to Lyoko...again.


	3. Suggestions 2

Put a wallpaper and screensaver on the supercomputer that has some of the most annoying people on the planet (coughsissicough) and every time XANA tries to get rid of it: MORE PICTURES!

Save yaoi/slash porn on the mainframe.

Pull up Jeremie's programming screen and push random buttons until you get the green circle. Then execute the program and watch Xana blink on and off and twitch in agony.

Stick the really greasy kind of barbecue chicken in his processor, then rub it all around.

Tell XANA that you've got a great song that describes him perfectly. Begin to play 'Freakshow' by the Gothic Archies.

Pretend that you are Franz Hopper. Tell him that you'll shut him down if he isn't nicer to the LWs. Don't forget the disguise of Franz Hopper! This should scare him AND annoy him!

Make a program that will automatically sign him up on every spam-mailing list known to life-forms.

Put a new virus on the computer.

Pull up the 'You Are An Idiot' windows and let the pop-ups keep coming, then tell Xana the only way to get rid of them is...CONTROL, ALT, DELETE!

Translate everything he says into Yiddish, then back into English so everything is a complete garble.


	4. Suggestions 3

Materialize Michael Jackson on Lyoko. That gets rid of two problems: PO'ing XANA and getting rid of Michael Jackson.

Put XANA's name on an internet dating site. Advertise him as a "Sexy young lady with lots of money."

Go to internet forums and advertise a petition for "n00bsp3k lvrz." Have them send e-mails entirely in Noobspeak to XANA. Daily.

Start by taking a computer game and installing it into Xana himself. Then, make him the weakest but most respawning boss in the game. Then just start killing him randomly until he shoves you out of Lyoko so he can clean himself off from the game.

Or just bang him over the CPU with a crowbar for a while.

Make the song from the SpongeBob episode Sing A Song For Patrick  
play on the speakers 24/7!

Recheminez the programs of Xana in Babel, change the language into French, translate it in English again, and observe it as any Xana indicates is hopelessly deformed. (Reroute Xana's programs into Babel, change the language to French, translate it back into English, and watch as everything Xana says is hopelessly garbled.)

Bring in a bunch of magnets and have fun.

Shove a game cartridge into the processor. When it doesn't work, complain to Xana that the supercomputer is 'obsolete.'


	5. Suggestions From Special Peoples

Play "Pong" for hours on Xana's console. When he asks-no, TELLS you to stop, complain that he's a party pooper.

Print out the complete works of Shakespeare, then when it's all done (two days later) say that all you wanted was one line.

Pull out a pencil. Start writing on the screen. Complain that the lead doesn't work.

Two words: Tesla Coil.

Type frantically, often stopping to look at the little Xana sign on the screen evilly.

Write a program that plays the "Smurfs" theme song and play it at the highest volume possible over & over again.

Ask Xana if he knows how to tap into top-secret Pentagon files.

Three words: Fan Fiction Site. (Ouch.)

Spin around singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" whenever there is processing time required.

Ask Xana if he is afraid of death. When he says no, sneak over to his switch and lay a hand on it, asking, "NOW are you afraid of death?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Note from Xana: IF YOU TRY ANY OF THESE, I WILL KILL YOU! Wait. I'll kill you anyway. IF YOU TRY THESE, I'LL KILL YOU NIIIIICE AND SLOOOOW!!!

Me: Yay! They work!)


	6. Suggestions 4

Compile the files of all the hardest-to-beat bosses ever. Insert XANA into a loop of fighting them all with minimal reward (inspired by the "dungeon of ordeal" in Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.)

Re-rout sewage lines into the scanners, set to materialize at intervals of thirty seconds, making a near-constant rain of raw sewage onto Lyoko.

Show him this list. Tell him "This is what Aelita's gonna do to you if you don't stop." Laugh as he screams in horror.

Force Xana to search out, download, and play every single video of computers being dropped out of windows. If this fails, make him play them five times in succession.

Stay on the computer reading fanfiction all night, running down his battery. (Not advisable. What about the dangers of uranium or whatever…?)

Play music you know he'll hate SUPER loud for like 3 days straight, even when you're not there.

Put Odd's breakdance video on as the screen saver.

Go rock-climbing on the supercalculator.

Cover the ENTIRE factory with water, then quick freeze it so that it's like an ice arena throughout. Then proceed to ice skate and play ice hockey.

Have a monster truck rally at the factory. (Not advisable. The equipment could be destroyed, or an angry Xana could take over the trucks and use them to run over stuff.

Xana: Cool! I should try that.)


	7. Suggestions 5

Play ring around the rosy with the people he takes over  
Rewire his mainframe. (Extra Credit: bring in Jeremie and let him cross a few 'do not let touch' wires)  
Recipe for disaster: 5 cats, 8 dogs, 4 steaks, a couple buckets of water, and some mice. Let all hell break loose-and lock them in Xana's room. (Yikes.)  
Have multiple episodes of Double Dare 2000 recreated in various places around the factory, making sure all gack/goop-related activities are done around the mainframe (same with legends of the hidden temple!)  
Recreate the fight scenes from shows like avatar, digimon, and pokemon, creating mass chaos and a HUGE mess.  
Upload a program that can make all his monsters appear everywhere in Lyoko, give them the ability to sing (extremely badly at that) and have them sing- "It's The Song That NEVER Ends"- and never stop until XANA kills himself to get rid of the noise. (Extra Credit: Have the Lyoko members sing it too or just sing 'I Know A Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves')  
Bring in the most obnoxious toddler you know, and let him/her play "My Very First Computer Game" until XANA spontaneously combusts.  
Get a screwdriver. See how many pieces the Supercomputer is made up of, starting with the CPU.  
Program him to be postmaster for several popular e-mail sites. Complain loudly when he doesn't understand the send-mail programming, and messes everything up.


	8. My Suggestions 2

Ok! I have more ideas!  
Xana: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Play the 'what?' game with Xana. Every time he does or says something, reply with 'what?'

Be extremely sarcastic. There's nothing more annoying than an overly sarcastic person.

Except a mime. Impersonate a mime and time Xana with intervals of milliseconds to see how long it takes for him to get annoyed while you're 'walking against the wind.'

Re-enact the scenes from 'The Matrix.' Use real guns, too-in Xana's room.

Show Xana an ice-cold bucket of water and wait for the screaming to start.

'Re-wire' the supercalculator so that all Xana ever talks about is cheese. (Odd: CHEESE!)

Play YouTube on the mainframe. For bonus, watch old Lyoko eppies-especially the 'Marabounta' episode.

Eat a sloppy food (Ex. Chili Cheese Dog) while standing near the supercalculator.

Interview Xana about his past life. (Ouch.)

Give Xana fake instructions on how to download a life.

Download a bunch of stuff that will inevitably slow him down. (Bonus: Xana will take longer to attack!)

Mess with the color setting on Lyoko. (Ex-anything clear is now orange, brown is now red, originally red is now pink, blue is now yellow.)

Try to steal cable from the supercalculator.

While on Lyoko, point to each monster and scream "AAAH!" Sure, it will amuse them, but after awhile it gets annoying.

Turn the sound really far down so that anything Xana says (even through his victims) is very quiet. (A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY to do that 'what?' game on Xana.)


End file.
